EXCURSIÓN A LO HYOTEI (ONE SHOT YAOI)
by susanramos24
Summary: Hiyoshi, Gakuto y Jirou se pierden en el bosque tras perder el mapa en la excursión tradicional de Hyotei ¿podrán encontrar a los demás? ¿los lobos los comerán? ¿Por qué Hiyoshi y Gakuto tenían que pelear?¿qué hacen por ahí el Seigaku y RikkaiDai?


**Declaimer** : Los Personajes de POT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi y asociados.

_

Tres horas habían pasado desde que perdieron el mapa en aquel acantilado, cortesía de Hiyoshi y Gakuto, pues el pelirrojo leyó mal el mapa llevándolos en círculos por medía hora, hasta el kohai exploto y le arrebato el mapa.

¡En ese momento inicio el apocalipsis!

Entre reproches y jalones el mapa salió disparado a un acantilado ante la atónita mirada de ambos.

Bien era un hecho...

¡Se jodio la cosa!

Ninguno sabía dónde rayos estaban.

Luego de pelear por quien era el culpable de perder el mapa Jirou hizo el rol de juez para determinar al culpable en aquel juicio del que ninguno salió inocente.

-¡Mukahi senpai nos perdió!  
-¡tú hiciste que perdiéramos el mapa!  
\- ¡su sentido de orientación es pésimo!  
-¡No tenías que arrebatármelo!  
-¡usted no quería dármelo!

Y así continuaron sus enfrentamientos hasta que Jirou golpea una roca con rama que usaba de martillito.

-ambos son culpables, caso cerrado  
-¿¡qué!?-exclaman indignados  
\- hay que aceptarlo estamos más perdidos que el náufrago  
-¡Jirou!  
-reconócelo Gakuto, hazlo mientras nos queda orgullo-Dice el dormilón  
-Mukahi senpai, si no regresamos a la hora acordada Atobe buchou nos matara

Gakuto empieza a sudar frío, cuando Atobe se enojaba era de temer, por lo que el pelirrojo lanza un suspiro de derrota por mucho que le desagradase la idea debía admitir que estaban perdidos y que parte era su culpa.

¡sólo parte!

Hiyoshi era tan culpable como él ¡tks! Kohai igualado.

_

Tras haber aceptado que estaban perdidos, siguen un camino empinado hasta la parte alta del bosque, donde Gakuto diviso movimiento al subir al trepar en lo más alto de los árboles.

¡quizás se trataba del resto de los chicos!

Quizás...

Gakuto había recuperado el ánimo. Por otro lado Jirou se maravillaba con todo lo que encontraba en el bosque, luego de que Hiyoshi lo llevará a cuesta todo el trayecto pues el rubio se quedó dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

El trayecto era tranquilo y no hubo problema.

Hasta que...

-¡Mukahi senpai!  
-¡Dame el agua!

Una nueva guerra se desató.

-¡No se lo daré!  
-¡Es mi turno!  
-¡No es hora de su ración!  
-¡Todo porque perdiste el mapa!  
-¡Usted lo perdió!

-Otra vez-suspira derrotado el dormilón.

-¡Hiyoshi!  
-¡No cederé!  
-¡lo harías si fuera Taki!  
-¡Cállese!- grita ruborizado

Hiyoshi y Gakuto pelean por el agua, entre forcejeos la botella sale disparado a la frente de Jirou rebotando y cayendo por una zanja perdiéndose para siempre mientras Jirou cae por otro lado sobre unos arbustos rodando cuesta abajo producto del golpe.

¡Jirou!  
¡Jirou senpai!

En otra parte del bosque un azabache yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando pudo recuperarse de aquel impacto es socorrido por el data master de su equipo.

-¡volvió en si!-anunció el caballero del RikkaiDai  
-Yanagi-senpai .  
-¿estás bien Akaya?-Renji lo ayuda sentarse  
-si ¿qué me paso?

Su pareja le muestra una botella de agua, aquella que había caído desde lo más alto del acantilado mientras ellos llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento especial, pues según Yukimura entrenar en el bosque desarrollaría sus sentidos.

El Rikkaidai se encontraba dividido en grupos, en este caso Renji estaba junto a Akaya, Niou, y Yagyuu.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon un:

 **¡POM!**

Y vieron al diablito inconsciente.

-¿una botella?-dice incrédulo el azabache  
-Botella de agua 1-Akaya 0- se burla Niou- Puri~~~  
-¿¡quién me lanzo esto!? Lo teñiré de rojo -dice enojado

_

-¿le ocurre algo Mukahi senpai?  
-bruuu sentí un escalofrió

Gakuto observaba como toda su piel se había erizado como si sintiera un inminente peligro, pero la voz de su kohai se hace presente.

-¡lo encontré Mukahi senpai!

Si...

Tras unos.10 minutos de búsqueda ¡Por fin habían encontrado a Jirou!

El dormilón se encontraba aturdido sobre unos arbustos, estaba lleno de tierra y hojas en la cabeza.

-¡Jirou! ¿Estás bien?-pregunta preocupado Gakuto

El rubio asiente atontado mientras es ayudado por Hiyoshi a ponerse de pie, en ese momento ambos se percataron que tenía una cicatriz ¡En forma de rayo!

-soy el niño que vivió~~~ -dice divertido el dormilón ocasionando una risa entre ambos chicos, sin duda si había alguien capaz de aligerar cualquier ambiente ese era Akutagawa Jirou, conocido como "la bella durmiente de Hyotei".

 **¡CRACK!**

-¿qu...qué fue eso?- el pelirrojo observa  
-atrás- su Kohai se pone en posición de ataque usando la postura de las artes marciales del Dojo de su abuelo mientras Gakuto y Jirou tragaban saliva.

 **¡CRACK!**

-¿un oso?- susurra preocupado Jirou  
-Aquí no hay osos Jirou senpai...deben ser lobos  
-no me haces sentir mejor- replica Gakuto pero ante varios sonidos que anunciaban que más de uno se acercaba pone sus manos en los hombros de Hiyoshi y se oculta detrás de él mientras Jirou hacia lo mismo pero con Gakuto.

El rubio rogaba que no sea un lobo, aún no había seducido a su capitán y se negaba a perder contra Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Aja prioridades...

 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

-Mukahi senpai si son lobos suba al árbol con Jirou senpai  
-Hi..Hiyoshi  
-estaré bien

El kohai lo empuja sutilmente hacia el árbol para que le sea más fácil subir y ayudar al dormilón de Hyotei pues Gakuto era el más rápido en esas cosas.

 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**

-¡se acerca!- exclama Gakuto  
-¡Váyanse ahora!-grita Hiyoshi  
-Piyo-chan- susurra preocupado Jirou

Si...

"Piyo-chan" Jirou solía llamar a su kohai de esa forma como muestra de afecto, en ocasiones lo llamaba "HiyoC"

 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**

-Mukahi senpai...no lo olvide usted es mejor que Kikumasu-san  
-Kikumaru-corrige el acróbata  
-¿enserio vale la pena recordarlo?-sonríe arrogantemente.

Sin duda Hiyoshi lo había dicho apropósito, ante esto Gakuto se conmueve, sentía orgullo de su kohai... era tan arrogante y antipático con su némesis, se sintió un buen senpai.

-Crecen tan rápido...💔😭 -se decía a si mismo.

 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**

Los ruidos cesaron, aquella posible manada de lobos había llegado, no había tiempo de huir.

La idea de Hiyoshi era que treparan el raro árbol que parecía sacado de Alicia en el país de las maravillas para que saltaran entre ellos y llegaran al otro lado de unas rocas en picada donde no pondrían llegar los lobos, él  
confiaba en poder defenderse pero no en que sus senpais puedan hacerlo por lo cual prefiere que vayan subiendo los árboles, él los alcanzaría tras deshacerse de algunos lobos pues no podrían evadir a todos.

Hiyoshi no lo decía abiertamente pero contaba con la velocidad de su senpai y pareja de dobles para que estén bien, quizás peleaban continuamente pero era su forma de desestrezarse nunca peleaban enserio.

Cuando aquellas presencias se acercan Hiyoshi los apunta con una rama muy gruesa, Jirou se encontraba arriba escalando los árboles que podía conforme le había dicho Gakuto, pero al divisar esa gran cantidad de sombras de los arbustos que rodeaban y superaban en número a su kohai toma una rama y empuja a Jirou para que llegue al otro árbol

-¡Cuídate Jirou!-hace una señal de despedida con la mano ¡no podía dejar a Hiyoshi!  
-¡Gakushi!-grita dramático

El pelirrojo se lanza del árbol ¡no lo dejaría solo! son pareja de dobles y amigos, pese a sus peleas sin sentido ¡quería su kohai!

-¡Hiyoshi!  
-¿Mukahi senpai?-exclama sorprendido al verlo a su lado  
\- Jumping Pair  
-idiota- sonríe de lado, recordaba que en una ocasión su senpai uso ese nombre para definir su pareja de dobles.

 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**  
 **¡CRACK!**

 **A** mbos se observaban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que venía pero al momento de visualizarse sus atacantes, toma de la cintura a Gakuto poniéndolo atrás de él mientras Jirou sollozaba como Magdalena en el árbol

 **¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!**

Exclama feliz una voz raramente conocida por ellos

-¿Fuji-kun-dice incrédulo Jirou  
-¿qué haces tan arriba Jirou? Ah, baja ahora mismo no hagas que ore-sama vaya por tí.  
-¡Kei-chan!- se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos

Los tres chicos no lo creían, aquellos "lobos" en verdad eran sus compañeros junto a Seigaku que para su sorpresa también se encontraban en excursión, al parecer habían encontrado el mapa que perdieron y no dudaron en hacérselo saber a Atobe que junto a los demás iniciaron la búsqueda.

Los recién llegados no entendían que ocurría ¿por qué Jirou estaba en lo más alto de los árboles? ¿por qué parecía haber llorado? Y ¿Por qué Gakuto y Hiyoshi tenían unas ramas en las manos? O mejor pregunta ¿por qué Hiyoshi se encontraba tomando de la cintura al pelirrojo abrazándolo protectoramente?

Todo esto no pasa desapercibido por Oshitari,Tezuka y Atobe, aunque Atobe lo ve todo.

-¿Gakuto?-el tensai pide una explicación con una notoria venida en su cabeza-puedes explicarme que...  
-¡Yuushi!

El tensai es abruptamente interrumpido por muy energético Gakuto que estaba feliz de no haber muerto comido por lobos.

\- así que Gakuto ah, Creí que te gustaba Taki-Dice Atobe observando a un muy avergonzado Hiyoshi. pero antes que el kohai pueda decir algo una voz lo interrumpe.

 **-¿yo que?**

Se trataba del arrogante y altivo mango de Hyotei que venia con una serpiente en el cuello

| **Qué diablos hacia con una serpiente ?** **!**

Hiyoshi observaba como su senpai se encariña con una ella, al parecer la encontró cuando esta se intento colgar de Ootor. Al verla el mago quedo maravillado por su color y mirada

Por alguna temible razón ambos habían parecido hacer una conexión pues la serpiente no dejaba al mago. De eho Haginosuke la estaba considerando como posible mascota pues no era venenosa

-Seguro es porque se parece a ti Taki-bromea el acróbata  
-¿cómo lo aguantas Oshitari?-cuestiona el mencionando  
-¡Hey no metas a Yuushi!

Al aclarara todo lo sucedido y como se encontraron con Seigaku por fin podrían retomar su campamento que ahora compartirian con Seigaku hasta mañana, mientras retomaban  
el camino Taki juega con la serpiente y se la queda.

-te pondré Nagini

Hiyoshi lo observaba con una pequeño tic pero no diría nada, su senpai se veía feliz.

Tal vez si sentía algo más por su senpai.

Digo le gustaba la manera en la que usaba a Nagini para intimidar a Seigaku, en especial a Kaoru, era tan oscuro y altivo.

Dudaba en que momento sucedió pero le atraía aquel lado oscuro del castaño.

Una vez llegado al campamento, Oishi cura la extraña cicatriz de Jirou un vez que este deja libre a su capitán qué conversaba con Tezuka.

-Mira Kei-chan soy el niño que vivió-señala feliz su cicatriz

Atobe lo observa con un tic en el ojo, mientras Tezuka ni enterado de que se habían perdido.

Vaya que Hyotei era extraño.

Tezuka no podía evitar ver como Taki y la serpiente parecían tiener una especie de unión especial, pues cada que la serpiente atemorizaba a alguien de Seigaku el mago no dudaba en darle una caricia a modo de premio.

Incluso chocaba su mano con la cola de la serpiente en el aire! Como si chocarán sus manos 👋

-Tal para cual- dice burlón Gakuto al ver a Taki y Nagini?

Ao escucharlo ambos lo matan con la mirada por lo que Gakuto traga saliva y jala a Jirou

-¡cuidado! Tengo al elegido conmigo- le muestra la cicatriz de Jirou, ante esto Taki no puede evitar reír.  
-serás idiota Gakuto

Seigaku los veía con asombro... Vaya que para locos y arrogantes Hyotei se llevaba el premio.

La noche 🌑 había caído en el campamento de Seigaku y Hyotei

Jirou que se encontraba colgado cerca de la fogata se mantenía  
colgado del brazo de su capitán que le le revisaba la cicatriz ante la atenta mirada de Tezuka.

Por momentos Atobe se ruborizaba por la cercanía de aquel caprichoso y confianzudo dormilón, era extraño pero a pesar que lo reprendía no le molestaba, de hecho se estaba acostumbrando a sus acercamientos, en especial cuando se quedó dormido sobre su hombro.

-¡Jirou!-lo reprende pero este lejos de despertar se acurruca más a su pecho ocasionando que Atobe liberé un hondo suspiro y se resigne a dejarlo dormir sobre él ¿desde cuándo ore-sama se volvía una almohada? -niñato caprichoso

-Hey Atobe dile que "sí" y todos seremos felices, hasta dormirá menos- bromea el de gorra  
-silencio Shishido- dice ruborizado Atobe

Por otro lado Tezuka fruncía el ceño, no le hacía gracia aquella escena del rey de Hyotei ¿desde cuándo era tan condescendiente con el rubio? Atobe sólo se mostraba incómodo por la mirada del capitán de Seigaku ¿por qué sentía que tenía que dar explicaciones y a la vez no?.

-Jirou-chan tiene más trucos que solo voleas-dice sonriente Fuji

\- y nunca encontré mi botella- exclama Gakuto  
\- así que era tuya  
-Kirihara - exclaman todos con sorpresa

Que hacia el Rikkaidai en ese lugar.

-te teñire de rojo! 🔴

 **Fin** 🔔

Espero les haya gustado xD


End file.
